


When Moments Like Stars Pass Before Our Eyes

by turtlebook



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/pseuds/turtlebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things just happened. Best not to get too worked up about it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Moments Like Stars Pass Before Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts).



Sometimes things just happened, and it was best not to get too worked up about it, really. This was a philosophy that had carried Alex Kingston through much of her life.

All these attractive, outgoing people - _actors_ \- working on location in close quarters, often for months on end, away from home, no one else to socialise with... And if things happened, well, so they happened. So what?

They'd been filming at Stonehenge that day - actual bloody _Stonehenge_ , which neither she nor Karen had been to since school trips forever ago - and it had been a long day of shooting in a slew of days like that, and there they were at the pub down the street from the hotel, and they were that special sort of giddy that only came of being over-tired, tipsy, and incredibly enamoured of one's newest, loveliest kindred spirit. 

_Things_ were simply bound to happen under these circumstances.

And the problem, such as it was, was not, actually, point of fact, the kissing itself. 

A drunken, handsy snogfest with one's much younger, very pretty cast-mate? Oh no, definitely no problem there. Alex could kiss a girl like Karen any day of the week and twice on Sundays.

The problem was, rather, what had seemed endlessly hilarious that night at the pub, helped along of course by copious vodka mixers and also Karen's hand on her knee and Karen playing with her hair, just so _fascinated_ by the curls. That, and the way she'd been drawn inexorably to the long graceful line of Karen's neck, that fascinating stretch of pale skin she just wanted to sink her teeth into - and had, once doing so seemed appropriate. 

Yes, Alex Kingston was a biter; she wasn't about to apologise for it.

But back to the part with the laughing, because absolutely hilarious it was, just so very funny they could barely keep the kiss going for all the cackling they were doing. 

They had been joking, see, about the Doctor being such an enormous virgin. 

Matt had been playing him like a sweaty-palmed boy, blushing and stammering at the slightest hint of anything sexual. Meanwhile, surrounded by, well...

"All these hornbag women who'd jump anything that moves," Alex said, leaning confidingly over the table in the quiet, but not exactly private, corner of the inn. They'd gone for a drink this evening, the two of them, because it seemed like a good idea and which was, turned out, an _excellent_ one.

Karen spluttered, giggling. "Poor River."

"Poor Amy."

"Oi, at least Amy has a fiancé."

Alex shrugged blithely, lifting her glass again. "Poor Doctor. Doesn't know what he's missing."

Karen nodded with all the wisdom of her tender years and also being pretty sloshed. "Yeah, I know, right? You snooze you lose, and you know he'll turn around one day, and all his companions will just be having it off with each other instead of bothering with him. You know Amy would."

Alex's teeth clicked around a fierce grin. "River definitely would."

"Yes! That River Song would just be like, right where d'you want it? Up against the console? Let's go. Only, you know, bit more genteel-like, probably."

"River Song has class," Alex agreed.

"Amy Pond has precisely none."

"Well," she patted Karen's hand, "it takes all sorts, darling."

"Or, no. Well. I mean, she has a bit more than me, probably. I don't know. Do I have class? Am I classy? Because I swear Amy Pond would just want to like, stick her tongue down River's throat and not even worry about it, and here I am thinking, yeah, okay, she's a bit of all right, and why not?"

Alex laughed, the laughter bubbling out of her, deep and throaty as she put down her glass. Empty now. "Your problem is," she said knowingly, "you think too much about the technicalities. As if any of that matters one bit. Here." 

And Alex reached for her, Karen, that bright, shining girl, ready to show her how simple it could be. Karen's lips parted on a pleased little sigh as Alex's hands cupped her cheeks and her tongue slid in and curled behind her teeth as they kissed, and changed angles, and kissed again. And again.

"Oh, okay, wow," Karen said with the tip of her nose still brushing Alex's, "that River Song gets all the girls, doesn't she?"

"Of course! And the Doctor could get in on it in his dreams."

Alex threw back her head, laughing delightedly at herself, and Karen, chortling along with her, took the chance to lean in and nuzzle under her jaw. Fingers slid round behind Alex's neck, up into her hair, getting good and tangled there at the back of her head before pulling her back in for more.

They kissed as easy as they laughed, lips meeting and sliding wetly - good, thorough snogging it was. A tiny bit sloppy, but when you're a bit pissed it's a bit like the best thing ever, just going at it like that. For at least as long as it took to laugh themselves tired and finish off the last round, anyway.

They walked back to the hotel, took the stairs slowly up to the second floor because the tiny, rickety lift made noises that scared them both and was clearly an exercise in tempting fate, even though it meant going up two flights of stairs while sleepy-drunk and absurdly uncoordinated. But finally they reached their floor and with a wave and a 'night', they each took themselves off in different directions to their own rooms. Both of them being, after all, sensible women in their own particular ways.

Drink a little too much and snog your co-star: acceptable. These things happen. Enjoy the moment.

One night stand with co-star after drinking too much and no idea what you're really doing or will do upon waking up together the next day: best not. Clearer heads should prevail and all that. It was just a bit of fun, after all. Best to keep it that way.

The _problem_ , then - aside from the slight hangovers experienced and commiserated over in the hair-and-make-up trailer at 5AM the next morning - wasn't that they had snogged.

It was that it wasn't long before it came out that they were actually playing mother and daughter. Alex felt a bit awkward about that every time she thought of that night in the pub; thought about Karen's fingers tugging at her hair and laughing against her throat and that noise she'd made when Alex bit down on her earlobe...

But really only because of, well. Because they'd been talking in terms of _River and Amy_. Playing it up. Just looking for an excuse, really. And once both of them knew about the big spoiler, they both, as one, decided not to mention it.

Alex and Karen though, being Alex and Karen, didn't precisely need the excuse, after all.

"Just don't call me 'mum'," Karen said. "Also, take off your shirt."

Alex sniffed. "I won't call you anything of the sort, so long as you don't boss me like one."

"I boss everybody, it's part of my charm." Karen tossed her hair imperiously. "Shirt still on, by the way."

"Mm, working on it. Buttons. Want another tea?"

They were going it sans booze this time. They were on set, after all, ensconced in Alex's trailer, and not looking for a party, just a bit of a nice time, relaxing while they could. Next call to set wouldn't be for another hour perhaps. Such was the life of an actress.

The suggestion for more tea went unanswered. Alex had finally stripped off her blouse and Karen was staring. Alex reached for her cup, taking a sip and allowing Karen a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Your breasts are like - I don't know, like shouldn't you have a license for those deadly weapons or something? Like d'you get them insured when they're like that, like Betty Grable's legs or whatever?"

"Are you finished?"

"I'm -"

"Shutting up?"

"Yeah, yeah, who's bossing who?"

Alex took off her bra. Karen did, remarkably, shut up then, with her lips travelling between Alex's nipples as she pushed her down onto the narrow little couch and reached fumbling for the button of her jeans.

Those jeans, the ones wardrobe had all but painted onto her, did not come off easy, but they managed between them, and the pants, too, while they were at it. Then Alex was naked and the ends of Karen's smooth, cool hair trailed all over her bare skin as she moved her mouth over Alex's shifting body. She held her down, or tried to, her hands pressing on Alex's hips as she shifted to sit between her thighs on the small bench-sofa, Alex's legs splayed and draped around her.

She was no spring chicken, Alex; she'd had a baby and everything, and Karen's three fingers slid in as easy as anything. She could take four, as Karen discovered with a shaky exhaled breath and an, "Oh my god."

And Alex was utterly shameless, because what good would _shame_ be at a time like this? She moaned and writhed and bucked up into Karen's hand, saying, "Yes, more, there, just like that," and hooking her foot over the top of the couch to give herself better leverage, all but fucking herself on Karen's fingers buried deep inside her.

She didn't scream - there could be crew just outside, anyone walking past at any moment to hear her. She pressed her lips tight instead, making an urgent, lusty noise in back of her throat as her thighs trembled and her cunt clenched tight and Karen's thumb slid just perfectly over her clit.

She came, arching off the couch with a snap of her hips, Karen's hand drenched to the wrist as she worked her through it.

"That is the hottest thing I've ever seen," Karen said, moments after. "Like, ever."

Alex, sated, limbs warm and languid, smiled broadly as Karen retracted her hand and stared at it through a fog of arousal. "You haven't seen me on top, yet," she drawled.

She pushed herself up and Karen leant back, her eyes wide and wanting.

"Please," she said, practically a whimper.

Alex slid her hands into all that long, silky red hair, not caring how she mussed it, and tugged Karen's head back so she could taste her throat. 

It was even better this go round.

the end


End file.
